


The Angel Of Death

by orphan_account



Series: Self Insert Adventures [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, So it begins, the self insert trash bin grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hela knew she shouldn’t have interfered, or gotten attached.Attaching emotions to humans only ever lead to heartbreak.If she was being perfectly honest with herself she shouldn’t have been involving herself with the human in any fashion, as much fun as it had been to begin with.





	1. vigilance lost

**Author's Note:**

> also posted to my tumblr: @toomanygirlfriends 
> 
> Self Indulgence Disclaimer and Warning 
> 
> Warnings for CH1: Guns, Gang Violence, Gun wound, Blood, Violence, Organized Crime, Death of Minor Character, Death of Major Character

Hela knew she shouldn’t have interfered, or gotten attached. Attaching emotions to humans only ever lead to heartbreak. 

If she was being perfectly honest with herself she shouldn’t have been involving herself with the human in any fashion, as much fun as it had been to begin with. 

The Girl was named Max, Max Delano. She was the only daughter of the Crime Lord Danny Delano, A rising star in the Syndicate she was destined to rule one day. Hela found kinship in her. She may have the lifespan of a fly and a breaking point that could snap at a tumble down a flight of stairs, but she was an executioner for a king as well. She was destined for greater things.

The little warrior was one of the most reckless humans she had ever observed. Her wild blue hair and garish clothing choices making her a walking target. Her bright brown eyes, and big bottom lip, delicate lashes she always covered with dark liner and false ones. She looked so innocent but looking at her you could tell there was a Lion inside the small kitten-like form. Hela knew she was doomed to love this girl just as Hela knew she was doomed to watch her grow old and fade like all of her kind did. She wasn’t sure she would be able to forget her when that happened. 

With everything Hela had seen in her two thousand years of living, she had never seen anything so deadly and so beautiful.

Hela watched over her and the girl became known as The Angel of Death in the city’s underbelly. Hela had to chuckle when she first overheard one of Max’s underlings muttering it during a Scrying. In a sense having the Goddess of Death protecting you would qualify you as an Angel of Death. 

Hela loved her precious warrior from afar, watching where she could, subtly killing the rare threat Max missed, diverted bullets, killed assassins when her flower slept. Hela was cautious however, never letting Max know she was interfering. Of course Max was skilled in her own right, but she was human which meant she was inherently flawed. 

It was these flaws that were ultimately her downfall. 

Hela took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing against Fenris’ side. Her Animal companion was having a post-battle nap and Hela was taking the opportunity to rest as well and check on Max. 

The girl who had captured her heart was leaning out of a car, her curls blowing in the wind and a light smile on her face, city lights moving around her. It was night on Midguard. The gentle smile on her face brought one to Hela’s own features. Hela had seen Max in almost every emotion possible. From delighted, to scared, to angry, to broken sobs, but in Hela’s opinion, she was at her most beautiful in battle and care free. She could almost feel the slightly humid night air and feel the rush of music and emotions that were racing through Max as she laughed, a beautiful laugh that made Hela’s heart skip a beat. Breathtaking. 

“Perhaps it’s time I introduce myself to her? Make her a proper patron? What do you think Fen?” Hela asked allowed, glancing at the head of her mount, who perked up and looked towards something, ears raised in alert.

“GENERAL! COME QUICKLY! AN AMBUSH!” A soldier shouted and Hela rose quickly to her feet, forming her horned helmet and climbing aboard Fenris who had also risen to face the new threat, growling and ready. Hela smiled, now with blood lust in her eye and mounted her friend. 

“FOR ASGARD!” She bellowed and Fenris charged with a loud bark. 

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

“Max, get your ass back in the car,” Aaron grumbled, “You’re gonna get shot doing stupid bullshit like that.”

Max glared at the driver and tossed her curls in the wind one more time before slumping back into the passenger seat, a frown on her face, “If you spend your life being worried about being shot, you’ll never do anything in this town. Especially us.”

Aaron spat out his cigarette and ran a hand though his shaggy platinum locks, “Whatever you say kiddo, though you know there’s a big ass target on your back, especially with the raid last week.”

“I wasn’t even involved with last weeks Catastrophe, that was all on Trix, Dad, and Angelo.” Max mumbled.

“And who is pinpointed as your Old Man’s one weakness since he introduced you to the Syndicate?”

Max sighed, “Okay, so you’re right, doesn’t mean you gotta be a buzzkill.”

“I’m paid to keep you safe. It’s literally my job.”

Max scoffed and sunk deeper into the cars only barely comfortable seat. The pair rode in silence with nothing but the radio breaking the hush for a few more streets before they were stopped by a stop light, and something immediately felt…different. There was a tension in the air that was so thick someone could almost taste it. The hair on the back of Max’s neck stood on end, her breath became shallow and quiet. For a moment everything suspended in complete silence, like the moment someone jumped from the diving board, suspended in the air, falling towards a watery abyss below.

Then like glass meeting concrete from a great height, with the sound of a gunshot, red splattered on the inside of the car and Aaron’s head burst apart, a bullet having come through the windshield and embedding in his skull. Max’s instincts kicked into high gear as she unbuckled quickly and crouched down, trying to keep herself below the dashboard as more guns went off, she could hear Bianca’s voice from the other car bellowing behind her, and then a lucky gunshot and the Roar of The Syndicate was silenced mid insult. 

Max wildly ran though her options, she could grab the gun in the glove box and try to fight her way out. But she wasn’t sure how many of them there were, or how many of her own side were left. Aaron was gone, there wasn’t surviving a bullet to the brain with this much blood, it was thick on her skin. It almost felt like there was the weight in every drop of scarlet.

She reached for the gun painfully slowly. She needed some sort of defense, whether she makes it out of this or not. She decided on going to open the car door, use it as a shield, run when she could. Escape.

Another breath and she moved, opening the door as much as she could and wiggling out, bullets still flying around, she was hyper focused on the ally she could see down the way her group had come, and decided to make a break for it. Max jumped into motion, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, legs pounding against the pavement, gun clutched so tightly in her hands it was making her knuckles white.

There was one gunshot louder than any other and she felt something pierce her leg before it went limp and she fell, a yelp escaping her lips before the asphalt dug small rocks into her palms, chin and knees, “FUCK!”

“Not so tough now are you?” A voice said from her side, she had been blindsided. 

Max looked over at the gunman and scowled, trying to ignore the now nearly blinding pain in her limb. Tears leaking from her eyes.

“Aweeee, look at her, not so tough when Daddy’s not watching are you?” The gunman grinned before kicking her squarely in the stomach, “Did you like that? Huh? No one to stop me doing this now! All your little squad are dead in a puddle of blood and brains. Don’t worry though, you’ll join ‘em in hell soon enough.” and Max was staring down the barrel of a gun.

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

Hela’s blade went directly through the heart of the Elf Lord she had been battling, their troops fleeing against the might of Asgard’s Military, reduced to less than half their original numbers. Hela looked around at the piles of bodies, feeling the surge of Seder that came with it. She took a deep breath and yet she didn’t feel the contentment of a victorious battle. Instead she was uneasy, something was wrong.

Mentally, she scanned around trying to find what was wrong, Odin was in the distance, soldiers scattered around…no second ambush. No imminent threat. What could it be? She ran though everything in her head, her mind eventually falling onto an azure haired gang girl who’s energy had become….very scared, “Max,” the words were a whisper as she threw her scrying magic out towards her angel. Blood, smoke, tears, fear, Max laying on the ground, a man in white standing over her, a booming noise, Max crumbling, “NO! HEIMDALL TAKE ME TO MIDGUARD!” Hela bellowed and in a moment she was encased by the rainbow light of the bifrost and hurtling towards the woman she had become entranced by. Hoping against hope that her vision hadn’t come true.


	2. fate is cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more content for Max and Hela on my blog @toomanygirlfriends on tumblr :D

Hela landed on her feet as she Bifrost light faded. She had told Heimdall to deliver her to where Max has last been seen, she hadn’t liked the look on his face when he told her he would do so.

Her silhouette landed over a man, crouched over what looked like the body of a blue haired girl, Max. The man was looking up at Hela with awe and fear obvious in his eyes, Hela smiled, she loved this part, “What have you done to her, pathetic mortal?” She felt the rage build in her, coming into being with magic leaking from her hands.

“W-who the fuck are you?” The man’s voice shook as he spoke. He had one of his guns pointed up at her. She almost wanted him to fire it, just so he could watch it be dodged before getting gutted like the animal he was.

“I’m the Goddess of Death, and that,” She gestured to Max, “is mine, and I don’t like it when ants damage my things.” She flicked her hand, one of her swords springing into being. 

The man began backing away from Max’s body, the gun still shaking in his hand. Hela could almost smell his delicious fear. She could almost hear the blood rushing in his veins, begging to be spilled. The way his breathing was panicked and heavy, terrified of her. She took a few steps forward, “DON’T COME CLOSER! I WILL SHOOT!” 

Hela laughed, high and cruel, “I forget how pathetic you human males are. Whimpering children, upset that you have consequences for the disgusting behaviors your elders enabled.” She raised an arm as the gun fired only to hear the sharp TAP of the bullet meeting her armor and clinking quietly against the ground. Hela laughed.

“W-What the hell? What are you?” The man's voice shook. 

The Goddess launched herself forward, pinning the man to the nearest vehicle by his throat, the window shattering with the force the man’s head impacted it. The man whined in pain, Hela laughed again, her face pulled into it’s sadistic grin. She could feel his heart fluttering pathetically though his pulse, she squeezed, making the man wriggle and squeak in terror, “Do you fear death, little man?”

He didn’t have time to answer before Hela’s blade slashed and he was choking on his own blood.

Once the human was dealt with Hela turned, her helm falling, releasing her long dark hair. She all but fell to Max’s side, gently sliding her arms under the girl and lifting her. Max’s face was slack and her skin was cold. The empty feeling soaked into Hela in a way she really didn’t like. She shouldn’t have got involved. She should have stayed her distance and observed like Heimdall had warned her too. Emotional Investment to such fleeting creatures led to only heartbreak. She looked up to the night sky above and called quietly, “Heimdall take me back.”

The Bifrost crashed around her like a great wave. Bridge Travel was always cold, but it seemed more so as she held Max’s body. This wasn’t the first time Hela had held her, she already knew that the girl was lighter than she should be, like a bird of prey’s feather. Deadly, beautiful, but just as flimsy as the downy counterpart. Her Max was deadly. Reputations didn’t come from nothing. Of course Hela had helped that reputation bloom, but Max maintained it and wore it with ease. The Bifrost grew slightly more blinding as they arrived in the Observatory. Heimdall standing tall looked at Hela and frowned deeper, “You know humans cannot come to Asgard, General.”

“I know.” Hela nodded, as if Heimdall had just told her the weather.

“Then why bring the mortal here,” He raised a brow at Hela’s tone.

“She is mine.”

“She is dead.” 

“And I am the Goddess of Death.”

“Thinking yourself a god is dangerous.” 

“Then it is a good thing I like danger,” Hela snapped. Heimdall didn’t reply. Hela was volatile at best, catastrophic at worst, just how Odin had raised her. She didn’t like questions about her motives or decisions. Her father didn’t enjoy it either. Stubborn Righteous Indignation seemed to be a family trait, “Do you remember that cottage on Vanaheim that Mother would take me to as a child?”

“Of course, My General.”

“Send us there, Tell Dear Old Dad I am seeing to personal matters.” 

Heimdall nodded and lifted his sword for a moment, “Hela, I say this as your friend, Be careful, For both you and her. Fate is a cruel force. Many things hinder on this moment.”

Hela looked at The Gatekeeper, he had been her confidant for a very long time now, one of the only people who didn’t seem to be deeply afraid of her. He had advised her many times, if cryptically, and been one of the only people who could cool her temper when needed. Heimdall was one of the few people Hela actually trusted. She looked down at the girl in her arms, taking a deep breath, “I won’t let anything take her from me. Not even Death itself." 

Heimdall dropped his sword and activated the Bifrost, the golden electric Yggdrasil flashing into being before Hela turned and walked back into the blinding light.


End file.
